


Out In the Woods

by Birdfluff



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: Mundee convinces his boyfriends, Jeremy and Ludwig, to go on a camping trip during break. Things go not exactly as planned.





	Out In the Woods

“Remind me why we are doing this again, Mun?” Jeremy huffed as he helped the rifleman with packing supplies and hauling it into the camper van.

“Strengthens bonds.”

“... Or breaks.” He put his hands on his hips, “Besides how many times have we fucked now?”

Mundee ignored that added comment, “C’mon, lov, haven’t you been camping before?”

“I mean, it wasn’t that bad but--”

“It’s the horror movies, ain’t it?”

Jeremy averted his gaze. Guilty.

He sighed, “A werewolf ain’t gonna come kill you, mate.”

“You don’t know! With that shit Merasmas--”

Mundee rolled his eyes, already tuning out his boyfriend’s rambling. He looked to Ludwig who showed nothing but pure amusement on his face as he gazed at Jeremy. He was going to mess with him later. So much for getting to sleep. He can already hear Jeremy screaming.

The batter pouted when he saw Ludqig. He groaned, slouching, “Why you gotta give me that face?”

The medic blinked, “What face?”

Mundee couldn’t help a smile, “Are you two going to do this on the way?”

“Luddy started it.”

“I only looked at you.”

“With _that FACE_!”

“It’s the only face I have, Jeremy.”

“What? Smug asshole?”

“Yes?”

“... Why can’t I fucking win with you?”

“You have to keep trying!” Ludwig said in a sing song voice.

Jeremy threw his arms up and without another word walked to the front of the van.

“Ich lieben diiich!”

“Yeah...”

The sniper nudged his arm, “Behave.”

“You continue to forget how often we do this.”

“Yeah, well, this is different than in the base.”

Ludwig merely smiled and pecked his cheek, “Don’t you worry.”

“... Just go sit in the van.”

~~~

All of them knew the trip was not going to be quiet or peaceful. Jeremy was already bored out of his mind. His leg bounced and he squirmed occasionally in the middle seat. He scanned over the terrain. It had been quite a while since they had moved to a base outside of New Mexico. It was nice to see trees again. That’s when Jeremy’s grin grew smug

“You sure you can hunt with trees, Snipes?”

Mundee was briefly confused before he connected the dots and sighed, “Yes, Jer, I’ve hunted with trees before.”

“You sure about that? We ain’t huntin’ crocs or anything here, you know. Sand everywhere or whatever Australia has.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Or like snakes-- do you eat snakes?”

“I can.”

“Right, you can eat fucking anything,” He paused, “What if they’re, like, poisonous?”

“You mean venomous.”

Jeremy’s nose scrunched up, “The fuck is the difference?”

Ludwig cut in to clarify, “Poison is associated with plants that one consumes. Venom is when the poison is injected into you.” 

“But what if you eat a venomous snake? Don’t you get poisoned?”

The two of them avoided slapped the batter over the head. 

Mundee cleared his throat, “You can boil the venom out of them, Jer.”

“Ooooohhhh… But what if--”

He snapped before Jeremy got the chance to finish, “Yes, you get poisoned!”

“Then why are they called venomous?!”

“Help me, Lud!”

The field medic put his hands up in defense, “I’m staying out of this conversation.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’ll switch topics-- Where the fuck are we going?”

“Out in the woods?”

“Ain’t we already there?”

“Well… Yeah, but there’s just certain things to look for when setting up camp. A brook, food, flat terrain--”

“I thought there’s like a certain spot you always go to?”

Mundee nodded, “You’re right about that, but spots change with the seasons.”

Jeremy snorted.

“It’s true! Animals move around, Jer.”

“They’re fucking stupid animals. What difference does it make?”

“They got instincts just like you.”

Ludwig couldn’t stop his laughter fast enough and earned a sour look and a small punch to the shoulder from the batter.

“I ain’t stupid!”

“I know you’re not. But these critters rely on instinct just like you do when you fight.”

Jeremy crossed his arms and huffed. The van was blessed with a few short moments of silence before he piped up again. “Did you bring your bow or rifle this time?”

“Rifle. I plan on teachin’ both of you.”

Jeremy seemed more than thrilled while the doctor merely hummed with intrigue. The man child sat upright, “We’re gonna shoot shit??”

“If you can shoot shit, yeah.”

“Hey! My aim is great!”

“I know it is, but you’re gun ain’t mine.”

Jeremy waved him aside, “Please, you can give me any gun and I’ll have it down in five minutes.”

“Lud, would you like to time him?”

“Warum nicht?”

That seemed to drop his confidence significantly, “W-wait, why time it? We don’t need to time shit, fellas! Fellas!”

~~~

“Right here.”

“Here?” Jeremy looked around with furrowed brows.

“It ain’t a resort, Jer.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up. I just don’t see why...”

“Lemme show you.” Mundee urged him to follow him away from the campervan and introduced him to a creek that flowed into a lake. “Fresh water. It’s a good spot for critters to come along. Some berries over on the side there too.”

“You got all that from one look from the van?”

Mundee gestured at his eyes by tapping the side of his face, “Remember what profession I have?”

“Yea, alright, you got me.”

“You’re gonna have to remember too you know?”

“Huh?”

“Where we are. So you don’t get lost.”

“Psh, I don’t get lost.”

“Jeremy, we’ve lost you in a fucking grocery store before because you wandered off.”

The batter’s face fell, “I thought we were never to discuss that.”

Mundee ruffled his hair, “You thought wrong. C’mon, darl. We should unpack--” His shoulders slacked at the sight of the doctor, “Ludwig!”

“Ja?!” Apparently Ludwig had already taken the liberty of removing most of the equipment from the camper van.

“Stop doing that!”

He dropped the sleeping bag and waved his arms dramatically, “What?!”

“Doing things by yourself!”

Ludwig looked at him as if he just asked if the earth was flat, insulted and incredibly confused. They could practically see the gears churning furiously in his head.

“You broke doc, good job.”

Mundee shook his head, “Doc, you got a nasty habit of not asking for help.”

The gears grinded to a halt as he swooped up a stick from the ground. “I do not know what you mean.”

Jeremy giggled to himself while the rifleman took in a breath, “Doc, you can’t set up camp by yourself-- If you want to gather sticks, fine. Jeremy, you’re with me setting up a tent.”

~~~

Their work stopped at the sound of something large shaking the bushes. Mundee paused what he was doing and listened. It didn’t sound like it could be a bear. What’s smaller than a bear that lives here? A boar? It was possible. The wilderness was any mammal’s territory. It must be waiting for something. 

“Luddy?” Jeremy called out to hear the bushes shake again with more aggression.

They were frozen for a moment as they gazed at each other.

“Jeremy. Slowly. Van.”

The batter as slowly as he humanly could stood and crossed over to the van.

Mundee reached for his kurki at his belt and stood up. Creeping along towards the bush, he raised the knife above his head and kept his eyes and ears open for a potential threat to leap out at him at any mom-- He quickly stopped his hand from coming down at the sight of Ludwig shoot upright, holding a dead snake in his hands.

Relief washed over him like a tidal wave, “Jesus Christ, doc… Were you trying to give us a heart attack?”

Ludwig scoffed, “Please, I can bring you back from a heart attack. Venom is slightly more difficult.”

Mundee looked closer at the snake he was holding and noticed a rattle at the end of it. His eyes grew to the size of plates and he took hold on Ludwig, “Where were you bit?!”

“Haha! Liebling, I’m fine. See?” He exposed his arms and legs. “I didn’t give it a chance to attack, Mundee, don’t look so disturbed.”

Jeremy poked his head out, “Is everything okay?”

“Y-” The sniper cleared his throat, “Yea, it’s just Lud.”

“Oh-- What?!” The batter jogged over to them, “I called for you! Why didn’t you an--” He slipped to a halt when he saw what Ludwig was holding, “HOLY SHIT, that’s a rattlesnake!”

“Yes. And it’s dead.”

“How the hell did you do that…?”

“I snapped it.”

“Y-you snapped? Isn’t that whole fucking thing it’s neck-- or tail--?”

“Nein. See?” Ludwig held the snake’s large head from underneath to show the twisted section near the head that was wrapped around what looked like two times. Jeremy stared at it with morbid curiosity.

“Duuude… That’s aaweesommme.”

Ludwig beamed, “Yes, see, this is a _venomous_ snake, Jeremy.”

Jeremy had to physically press back a shiver at the sound of his name on Ludwig’s tongue and that cute roll of the R. “I’d get mad at you right now but the way you said my name was adorable so imma just let that slide.”

“How wonderful… Jeremy.”

He couldn’t stop the squeak that emitted from his throat but quickly tried to cover it up by clearly his throat loudly and talking fast and drifting back to camp, “Okay, you have a deadsnakelet’seatit.”

Mundee shook his head, smiling, “You’re going to tease him about that, aren’t you?”

“It is intriguing to watch him squirm with pleasure.”

“Only because you don’t experience it?”

“I find pleasure in science, Mundee, not from human contact or words.”

“I know that. S’what I meant.”

“Are you still sure our Jeremy gets that?”

“It’s coming to terms with it. He just feels bad that he can’t, you know, share the experience, I guess.”

Ludwig hummed. “I do hope I do not need to worry about hearing noises from the other sleeping bags.”

His face flushed, “That’s the number one rule here, doc. We ain’t gonna do that here.”

“Only wondering. No need to look so guilty.”

Mundee jumped up, his face now glowing red, “I’m not guilty!”

This made Jeremy stop tending the fire and look over at them in confusion, “The fuck are you guys talking about over there?”

Mundee instantly put a hand over Ludwig’s mouth. “Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to!”

“Forget I said anything!” Instantly, the batter returned to his former task.

Ludwig glowered at him, “That was rude.”

“This ain’t the time or place, doc.”

“To have a conversation?”

“No, doc--” Ludwig’s lack of when to not talk about something was astronomical and impossible to reconcile, so Mundee decided to drop the subject. “Let’s just cook the damn snake.”

~~~

“You know, Mun, this is a nice spot.”

“Yea?”

“Yeah, I mean. It’s romantic.”

Mundee smirked, “Romantic, huh?”

“Well, yeah, we’ve got marshmallows and shit.”

“Marshmallows make this romantic?” Ludwig inquired smugly.

“You two haven’t been a good ass outdoorsy date then!”

The medic decided to humor him, “And what does one do on an outdoorsy date?”

“Well, we’ve got this van here--”

“Jeremy.” Mundee quickly cut in with haste.

“What?! We’ve done it there before!”

“No marshmallows in me bed.”

“Ugh, fine, whatever.”

Ludwig’s eyebrows quirked up, “You have such a filthy mind.”

“That’s the pot callin’ the kettle black, doc.”

He shrugged, “Fair enough. However, mine is a different kind of filth.”

“We know.” The two said in unison.

“Yeah, speaking of, why you choose us all the time for your fucking experiments?”

“Not all the time!” Ludwig briefly seemed offended by the accusation, “And it is because I like you!”

“Is that your fucked up way of sex?”

“If it satisfies your mind to think of it that way--”

“It doesn’t.”

“Then don’t bother.”

Jeremy pouted, “Flirting then?”

“A chance to be alone in my working hours to be with you two.”

Now the batter just felt bad for making such crude assumptions. That was morbidly sweet of the doctor. Even Mundee was pleasantly surprised.

“You should’ve said that up front, lov.”

“But then you wouldn’t be cutely confused! I wanted to absorb that as much as I could before you found out!”

“Darlin, you’re a mess...”

“And you think I don’t know that already!”

~~~

“Alright, today, we hunt. You both ready--? Though I feel like I don’t need to ask you, Jer.”

Jeremy was rocking on his heels, looking antsy and excited. He wasn’t able to keep still all morning. 

“You should let him go first before he explodes.”

“Good idea. C’mon, Jer.” Mundee held the rifle out to him to which Jeremy stopped moving and carefully took it into his arms.

He wasn’t expecting it to be heavy, however the sniper expected him to nearly drop it.

“It’s heavy, Jer.”

“Yeah, I got that now! Hey-- I got it, I got it!”

“Alright. Show me your stance, Roo.” Jeremy gave him a blank stare. “How do I usually stand?”

“Oh.” The batter tried to mimic from memory how Mundee stood with his rifle. He kept his legs wide, straightened his shoulders, and put the scope to his eye. He glanced over at the sniper for approval.

“You’re close, but you’re legs are in the wrong position.” He clapped him on the back which made the batter stumble forward. “You’ll tip over from the blast force if you stand like that.”

“Alright, got it, just show me, wise guy.”

Mundee stood beside him, using his own legs to arrange Jeremy’s. He adjusted the minor mistakes of holding a rifle. He noticed the batter’s fingers tapping and twitched at the gun’s barrel. “You can’t be shaking anything, Jer. Sniping takes stillness. Can you do that? Slow breathing?”

“Shut up.”

“That ain’t an answer.”

“ _Yes_ , I can be still. I can fucking breathe.”

“Show me then. Keep your focus on that branch right there.”

Ludwig watched them in silence. He noticed how quickly Jeremy can obey. He held still, scoped in and breathing deep.

“Now on your knee.”

Jeremy carefully knelt down, slightly hunching over the rifle. He was doing well. Ludwig gazed to the rifleman who had a pleasant smile on his face.

“Breath in and hold it.”

There was something so unusual yet beautiful about Jeremy at that moment. He had become so focused...

“Fire.”

A glaring shot boomed with a force that thankfully with a better stance only nudged Jeremy’s shoulders back a few inches.

The branch cracked and swung limply before collapsing to the ground.

“Bloody beautiful, Roo.”

His smile wasn’t boastful. He gazed at Mundee, like an excited puppy. Mundee felt as if he was falling in love with him all over again by those eyes alone.

“You really think so?”

“Of course, I do!”

“Thanks, Snipes.”

“... Stop being so fucking cute and gimme my gun.”

Jeremy stood up, “Aw, am I too sweet for you?”

“Can be. C’mon, Lud.”

~~~

“How is my stance, Mundee?”

“Beautiful.”

He noticed how breathless that sounded. Ludwig gazed back at him with a smirk, “I said stance, Mundee, not my appearance.”

The sniper ignored Jeremy’s cackling. “It’s good.”

“Just good?”

His mouth twitch, “Just shoot the damn branch.”

“I can’t if my stance is only ‘good’.”

Mundee exhaled through his nose and stepped up to minorly adjust Ludwig’s shoulders and hand positions.

“You’re good to go. Breath--” From Ludwig’s unsatisfied expression, he paused and reevaluated his words, “You’re perfect, Lud.”

“Danke.”

He took to Jeremy who only gave him a delighted smile and a thumbs up. Mundee couldn’t help shaking his head. “Breath in and hold it… Fi--”

The boom echoed before he could finish the word and the branch was blasted clean off the tree.

“... Impressive, doc.”

“I learned from the best.”

He was not expecting such kind words. Mundee sputtered, unable to think of a proper response. Getting compliments for sniping was still rather alien to him since he never asked and rarely received them.

“Thanks,” he finally managed to get out.

Ludwig merely smiled and handed the rifle back to him. “So, Mundee, how will this hunting work?”

“Ah-uh--well--I figured I let you both watch since...”

“We’re shooting trees?”

“Yeah.”

“I am fine with that.”

“Hey, wait! Before we go, Snipes, watch this!”

Jeremy held his arm as if it were a sniper rifle and made his hand into a finger gun. His shot rang out with a _pew!_ and Ludwig reacted accordingly by dramatically fell to the ground. A hand on his chest and tongue out of his mouth.

“How was that?”

Mundee smiled, “Well, first of all you aim for the head, not the heart. You do that if the bastard’s got a helmet.”

“But you can shoot through Solly’s helmet?”

“That helmet is practically made out of cheap plastic.”

“Eh, that makes sense… Get up, Luddy, ya ain’t dead!”

“Yes, I am.”

Mundee cleared the batter’s confusion, “He’s lying there cause he know he can’t get up.”

“Ohhh, you poor old bastard.”

Ludwig frowned, looking a little guilty, “I’m not that old...”

“Don’t lie, you’re old. Mun, help me with grandpa, will ya?”

“Please do not call me that...”

~~~

“Wait, you fish?” Jeremy slouched, “I ain’t fishing, that shit is boring.”

“With what you usually use, yea. But I do it with me hands.”

“I’m sure you do a lot of things with your han--”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll slap you with a fish.”

“Hey! That’s my job!”

“Lud, you want to join?”

Ludwig had shared the same expression as Jeremy when proposed the option to fish, disgust. “... I will watch from here.”

Jeremy pouted, “Really? You draw the line at fish?”

“I am allergic to fish.”

“Oh-- Hey, I didn’t know! I just thought you didn’t like seafood!”

“Well, now you know!”

Mundee shook his head, “I think we all need to work on our communication skills...”

“Especially our Jeremy.” the medic jabbed.

He shuddered at his name, “Wh-wh-.. Wait me?! I talk all the time--”

“We know.”

“I think that was a jab at you, Luddy, or should I call you ‘Mr. Secret’?”

Ludwig merely stuck out his tongue.

~~~

Jeremy stood up from the campfire, pointing frantically at the sky, “Guys, look!” 

Above them, above the atmosphere, it seemed to rain stripes of light across the sky.

“Holy dooly... I had no idea there was meteor showers this year...”

Ludwig was encased with fascination. “I have not seen one in ages!”

“Literal ages, Mr. Century?”

“Hush.”

“You walked into that, doc.”

“Shhhhhushh...”

Jeremy did not bother to retort back. He plopped himself down beside the medic and leaned his weight onto him. Ludwig had grown used to his kind of physical contact, aka cuddling, and began enjoying it as their relationship progressed.

“Come over here, Mundee,” the medic motioned with his hand to sit beside him.

The sniper obeyed and made sure there was a reasonable distance between them so that the doctor didn’t feel sandwiched. Mundee did not object to Ludwig’s hand on his own.

This felt nice.

“... I like this...” Jeremy murmured.

Ludwig smiled, “I do too. Thank you, Mundee.”

“Yeah, thanks, Mun.”

Mundee flushed, “Glad you both have been enjoying yourself.”

~~~

“We’re leaving already?” The batter sounded heartbroken.

“Jer, we’ll still be together, lov.”

“I know but not like this.”

Mundee felt his heart skip, “I promise, we’ll be on more trips like this soon. You know we got work.”

“I know...”

Ludwig clasped and squeezed Jeremy’s hand. “You are too sweet.”

“I just don’t get to hang out with you that often, doc.”

“You won’t have to wait long until you do see me again, _Jeremy_.”

Jeremy shivered again and grunted.

Smiling, the medic pecked his cheek and urged him to get into the van by patting his back.

Once the batter was in, he looked to the rifleman, “Do we have everything?”

Mundee nodded, “I’ve made sure. I’ll get us back just fine, doc.”

“I know that.” Ludwig stepped up into the passenger side and let Mundee close the door after him.

~~~

Due to the eerie quietness, Mundee looked to his right to see both of his lovers had fallen asleep, resting on each other’s heads. He smiled. Tempted to turn Jeremy’s the music down, he decided against it. He was surprised that the batter had yet to throw his arm and accidentally deck him in the face.

It was at this point of the road trip that things were looking the same. Until he saw a gas station sign… That was odd. Well, not odd but it wasn’t the same gas station they passed coming into camp.

Oh no.

Mundee pulled into the station and quickly scavenged for his map. Quietly, he opened it enough to where he had mark a trail to go to his camping spot. He had put in different colored markers where to find certain landmarks. 

Due to the gas station being a lot closer than it should have been, he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.

He got out of the vehicle with his map and a pen. There were a few cars here already, probably workers. Mundee gallivanted into the store and was not surprised at the gross floors. He was glad Ludwig was not awake to complain loudly about it. He can already hear him saying “At least I keep my floors clean of blood!” It takes him a week but he eventually gets it cleaned up.

He made his way to the front desk, “Excuse me?”

The woman was of petite size. She looked at him as if he were invading her territory. “Yea, what do you want?”

“I would just like to know what road I’m on.”

“Killjoy.”

“... killjoy?”

“Yeah, killjoy road. Are you buying something?”

For a moment, he thought she was pulling his leg until he gazed down at his map. Yup, that was a real road alright. One that connected to a highway that could lead them out of state. Right, they just needed to make a left--

“I said are you buying something?”

“No, ma’am. Thank you.”

“Whatever.”

What a woman. Mundee rolled his eyes as he left, muttering under his breath and folding up the map to put in his pocket. He had no idea how he came up this way, nevertheless, it was just a minor detour--

A gunshot rang out behind him. “Hands up!”

Mundee froze. He was fairly certain the passengers inside were wide awake.

“I said hands up! And turn around...”

Slowly, the rifleman raised his hands and turned to face two men covering most of their faces with a bandana, pointing pistols.

Jeremy scrambled over to the driver side to poke his head out, “Mun, what is goin--” His eyes widen, “Oh fuck.”

The bandit on the left pointed the gun at him, “Any passengers in the vehicle, get out now! I don’t want this to get messy, alright?”

“... You heard the man, get out of the van.”

Mundee heard frantic scuffling before a door opened. Out of his peripheral he could see the batter and medic joining along beside him.

“You, hands up.”

Goddammit, doc…

“Jason, search him.”

The bandit on the right edged towards him.

The left bandit was trigger happy since he shot the air again, “Hey, pipsqueak, eyes on me!”

“‘Ey, I ain’t--”

Jeremy, please watch your mouth, we’re not in range of respawn.

“Shut up!”

“Bill, the guy had a pocket knife on h--” The bandit suddenly his the ground with blood oozing from his neck.

Mundee snapped, “Ludwig, what the fuck?!”

“Hey, hey hey! Drop the knife! Drop it!”

Jeremy took this as an opportunity. The batter jumped at the bandit, knocking wind out of him as they both hit the ground. Gun fire shot out and Ludwig fell on his side, gripping his leg. Mundee quickly joined Jeremy and helped him hold the bandit down by keeping a foot on his face. Acting fast, he landed a punch to the bandit’s neck and pried the gun from his hands while he was in shock. Mundee removed his foot and the batter fired the last two bullets into the bandit’s head.

Jeremy sat on top of the body, breathing heavily. For a moment, he was confused of why Mundee left him in a flash for the van and then he saw Ludwig. He was cradling his leg and having trouble with digging in it with that pocket knife. The medic seemed to be causing more damage than ease for his leg by how shaky his hands were becoming.

He felt all of the blood drain into his toes.

Jeremy scrambled over to him, “Gimme, I know how to do this!”

Without a word, Ludwig shoved the knife towards him and Jeremy carefully dug it into the wound, until he found the bullet. He began wiggling it out. His heart dropped to even look at the pain on the doctor’s face. Mundee’s hard footsteps advanced towards them. He handed Ludwig a towel to which he bit down.

“I’ve got bandages too. How’s it looking?”

“Don’t talk to me.” Jeremy hissed. 

With held breath, in the matter of a few minutes the bullet was out of Ludwig’s skin. Jeremy and Mundee went to work fast on cleaning up and wrapping up the injury.

Worry eating at their hearts, the two helped the medic up and carried him over to the passenger side of the van.

It was until they got inside the van did Ludwig speak, “You two act as if this is enough to kill me.”

“You were bleeding bad, doc!” Jeremy barked back.

“Liebling, I think I am good hands.”

The batter tried to not physically throw himself onto the medic. He wrapped his arms around his chest, burying his head in his neck.

Mundee sat there in thought, “... Lud, I’m gonna get you some water.”

“Water sounds lovely right now.”

“Right then. Oh, and Jer.”

“What?”

Mundee handed him the bandit’s pistol. “Just in case.”

“But it’s empty?”

“It’s a good bluff, anyway. I’ll be right back.”

~~~

“We had to take a detour?” Ludwig asked nonchalantly as he held the sleeping boston boy in his arms.

“Yeah, sorry...”

“If we didn’t, I wouldn’t have gotten shot in the leg,” he said with a humorous smile.

“That’s too soon, doc.”

“If you can’t laugh about it now, when will you?”

“It was a little jarring...”

“... How sweet of you to worry.”

“You nearly died once, doc… out of respawn. Remember? I know I did and you brought me back.”

“Of course, I remember. You weren’t there for it, however, neither of you were.”

Mundee held silent.

“Do you hate yourself for it, Mundee? Not being there.”

“Maybe a little.”

“You could not help it.” Ludwig fondled the batter’s hair, “I’m still alive, Mundee, for the while, anyway.”

“You’re nuts, darlin.”

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have made it this far.”

The sniper finally looked at him and smiled, “You’re right about that.”

“... How long until we reach the base?”

“Not long, got a couple of miles now.”

“I’m sure you can concentrate better now that Jeremy isn’t sobbing.”

His mouth twitched, “A little… He loves you a lot, doc. It broke his heart when he found out… you know. I can vividly remember how wildly he raved about how he would have saved you. Took me over an hour to calm him down.”

“I...” Ludwig glanced down at him. Light noises and mumbled emitted from the batter’s throat as he occasionally squirmed in the medic’s arms. He now knew it was hard for the batter to sleep outdoors. He was too used to a nice bed, similar to Ludwig, though, it amused him to think that he could be a nice mattress. He didn’t mind it too much either.

“Danke, Mundee.”

“Eh?”

“This was a nice holiday.”

“You got sh--... You’re welcome.”

“It was nice to spend time with the two of you like this.”

“... ‘Course, it was nice to see you out of your habitat.” Ludwig's soft giggling set his heart aflutter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Tiedye for proofreading <3


End file.
